The use, focusing and distribution of light can be important and even critical in some applications. Many systems employ one or more lenses to achieve a desired light distribution and/or to meet a desired illumination.
Further, the design typically varies depending on a type of light source employed. For example, light emitted from automobile headlamps desirably meet predefined light prescriptions. Generating light beams that meet the prescription is in part dependent on the type of light source employed.